


Alien Anatomy

by Zethsaire



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy thought he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to marry an alien.  But he really hadn't expected Noh-Varr's dick to look like - that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/gifts).



> Dedicated to DangerousCommieSubversive - congrats on your new job!! :3
> 
> Please note the tags!! This is pretty much just a delicious PWP for my dearest Commie. If alien sex isn't for you, then you probably shouldn't read this fic.

“I swear to god, Noh-Varr, if Billy ever finds out we waited until marriage, I'll kill you.”

They were in the control room of Noh-Varr's ship, because they'd only gotten about as far as the moon before Tommy just couldn't wait any longer. Things were getting hot and heavy, and Tommy was _finally_ going to get laid after months and months and months of desperate frottage and heavy petting. Noh-Varr was, if possible, even more desperate than he was, probably because he _had_ gotten laid before, and hadn't gotten any since he'd started dating Tommy.

“Tommy, you taste  _so_ good,” Noh-Varr panted from where he was currently lapping enthusiastically at the light trail of hair leading down to Tommy's cock. Noh-Varr was in just his jeans, Tommy stripped down to his black briefs.

“Ah, touch my  _dick_ ,” Tommy whined. “Please, please, god, I can't wait.”

“Alright, alright.” Noh-Varr pulled Tommy's briefs down enthusiastically, and then stopped.

“...”

“Noh-Varr? Is...something wrong?”

He looked down, and Noh-Varr was just  _staring_ at his dick with a totally unreadable expression. Eventually he just sighed, “oh.”

“Oh?  _Oh?!_ What does 'oh' mean?! I have a perfectly nice dick!”

“No, no, I – I'm just not sure – you might think I'm – well. It's not going to be what you're used to or – expecting. My – my – er. Me.”

“Your you? What does that even – oh, holy shit what is  _that?!_ ”

Noh-Varr had a – a – he didn't even what to call it. It was, well, it sort of looked like a dick, except he barely had any balls at all, just small half sphere sacks underneath the – the – His dick was – it looked sort of like a tongue; it was probably six inches long, but much wider at the base than the tip, and had some kind of membrane on it that human's dicks just didn't have, which was oozing a clear liquid that was like pre-cum, but much thicker – more – viscous. It freaked Tommy out.

But the most disturbing thing was that Noh-Varr's dick was –  _moving_ . It was dextrous, twitching and pulsing and swaying a little, and Tommy just couldn't stop staring at it.

“It –  _moves_ .”

Noh-Varr blushed, and his erection wilted, and nope, Noh-Varr was not circumcised. If you'd even call it that with all the – stuff. He watched in a sort of fascinated horror as the membrane closed back over the top of it, though it still oozed fluid. Tommy wondered if that caused him problems staying dry, you know, when he wasn't having sex. He was trying desperately not to freak out.

“I can – if I concentrate, I can keep it still.” He sighed, and sat down, bare ass on the floor, elbows on his knees. He looked particularly defeated. “I don't know why no one said anything. I've had sex with humans before. I didn't always enjoy it, but no one said human males were so-” he gestured at Tommy's now very flaccid cock.

“Didn't you ever – I don't know, look at porn, or see guys in the locker room or something?”

Noh-Varr shrugged. “We mostly showered separately. Thor was somewhat less conscious of being clothed while in public areas, but I thought the differences were because he was Asgardian.”

“You've seen Thor's -” His dick wanted to crawl up into his body and hide. After  _Thor_ , Jesus. No wonder Noh-Varr wasn't interested in what he was offering.

Noh-Varr grimaced. “He was very much too large, for me. Even my own is – um. Well, Kree tend to be much – smaller, in that regard. I think perhaps my creator was compensating for something.”

Tommy couldn't help snickering at that. God, this whole thing was such a utter fuck-up. He'd just wanted to have  _sex_ dammit. Why had he insisted on waiting? If they'd like – given each other hand jobs or something, they'd have already figured this out. 

“ _How_ did no one notice? How did  _Kate_ not notice? You did actually sleep with her, didn't you?”

“Yes. But I think – I think it might have been the nanites. I didn't really realize what they did to humans during sex. I've been careful, with you.”

“What are you even saying?” He'd known Noh-Varr was an alien – he'd  _known_ , but aside from the slightly elongated limbs, and the very fine, clear hair over his whole body, there really hadn't been anything  _alien_ about him. Besides his prejudices and food habits. And the way he talked sometimes. And how bewildered he often was with 'primitive human technology.' Okay, so his husband was an alien, but he'd thought that this, at least, would be normal.

“I'm nanoactive,” Noh-Varr said unhappily, as if that explained everything. “There's nanites – tiny robots, basically, in my bodily fluids, especially saliva. They makes humans high.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. I've been told it's similar to 'dropping acid.'” Noh-Varr sounded almost miserable now.

“Can I get a little of that?”

Noh-Varr's head snapped up. “What?”

“I just think – I mean, we can try without them later but I think. It'd make it easier, the first time.”

“You – you still want to have sex with me?”

“Uh –  _yeah_ . Since I don't want to die a virgin.”

“I thought you would want to – with someone else.”

“Who the hell told you that?”

“Well. I asked David about typical gay human relationships, because I didn't want to  _ruin_ anything, and he told me many gay men have open relationships. So I thought -”

“Well I'm not a typical gay guy, alright? I don't want to have an open relationship. And that's – that's true in a lot of all-gay communities, because they all feel safe together and they're all out, and it's fun, you know? But that's not how all gay relationships are. I don't want to share.”

Noh-Varr looked relieved. “I don't want to share you, either. I'm glad.”

“Good. Now stop assuming things about our relationship and get over here. Give me some of that magic spit.”

“Okay.” Noh-Varr was almost unbearably gentle as he rose to his feet, placed a tender hand under Tommy's chin and kissed him. There was a gentle application of tongue, but nothing really felt -

Whoa.

The world – tilted a little bit. Noh-Varr kissed him just a moment longer, and then pulled back. “Your pupils are very large.”

“Yeah. Everything is – swimming.” He didn't know how else to describe it. Colors were brighter, smells and tastes sharper, everything had a sort of –  _swirl_ to it. When Noh-Varr touched him – just a hand on his chest, Tommy gasped. It was like someone had run a live wire straight to his dick.

“Oh  _fuck_ .”

“You like that?”

“Oooooh yeah.”

Noh-Varr smiled, his dick starting to show interest again, swelling and twitching. It was still weird, but Tommy couldn't stop looking at it. It was fascinating, really.

“Lemme -” He made grabby hands in the direction of Noh-Varr's dick.

“You sure?”

“ _Yes_ , I'm sure I wanna touch my husband!”

“Okay.” Noh-Varr slid closer, his hands sliding up Tommy's chest and onto his shoulders. He ground his hips into Tommy's, and Tommy gasped as Noh-Varr pulsed, and  _twisted_ against him.

“That's – surprisingly good. Wow. Let me-” Tommy reached down and grabbed it. It was warm, and not unlike his own, except it was more – enthusiastic – about the proceedings. It kept trying to wrap around his hand, and Noh-Varr made a high, keening sound as he stroked and played with it.

“Ah- aaaaaaaah -”

“You like that?” Tommy grinned wickedly. It was hard to concentrate with everything spinning around but Noh-Varr's eyes were half closed, and he'd bitten his lip. He looked _amazing_.

“Mmmm – mmmhmm.”

“You've got a bed on this ship, right? Because as hot as this is, with the captain's chair and everything, I'd really like to get in bed now.”

“Bed, yes, _xi'lah til –_ I mean bed. Ah. You feel so _good_.” And then Noh-Varr lifted him in one movement and wrapped Tommy's legs around his waist, their groins pressed together, and his cock was still moving against Tommy's. He seemed _extremely_ distracted as he fumbled his way across the ship, finally reaching a door set into the wall that Tommy has never been in, and pressed frantically at the wall until the door opened with a hiss.

Apparently there was an entire bedroom inside. But Tommy didn't have room for thoughts that went much further than that, because Noh was pressing him down into very soft sheets, and sliding his tongue into Tommy's mouth while his dick explored Tommy's own. It was still a little disturbing, but it felt so damn good Tommy didn't even really care. He just sort of vaguely _wanted_ everything.

“Oh fuck, I want your dick in me so bad,” he said, and it just sort of slipped out. That was apparently a thing when you were tripping out of your mind.

Noh-Varr's eyes grew dark, and he made a guttural moan that shook the entire room with reverberations. It was sexy. Of course, Tommy sort of thought everything was sexy at this point. But it was sexy.

“Let _ji, l'ara ma xendi –_ fuck – mmmmmngh.”

“Having trouble with the English, babe?”

Noh-Varr nodded, and dragged his tongue from the hollow between Tommy's collarbones down across his stomach, and onto his dick. At that point all Tommy could think of was _oh holy fuck, why hadn't they done this before_ because _tongue._ _Tongue._ On his _dick_. He was so jealous that Billy had been having sex for years. So jealous. And fuck, Noh-Varr's tongue.

And then Noh-Varr _swallowed_ him, and Tommy's eyes slipped shut in bliss. This was so good. Tommy felt his orgasm rushing forward, and he didn't try to hold it back. He was multi-orgasmic, which made jacking off a really good time, and while they hadn't had sex before they _had_ had the multi-orgasmic conversation. They really should have had more conversations. Of course, he didn't want to have them _now_ because they were fucking.

In porn it seemed like everyone always warned their partner they were going to come, but Tommy just felt overwhelmed, and Noh-Varr was losing his grasp on Enligh and probably wouldn't understand him anyway. Noh-Varr swallowed him deep into his throat and started humming around his dick, and he just started coming without any warning at all. About half-way through he suddenly felt really bad about it and hoped he wasn't making Noh-Varr choke, but then he cracked his eyes open and the look on Noh-Varr's _face_. He looked smug, and his throat bobbed as he swallowed Tommy's come, and that just made him come more.

Tommy kind of thought that they'd be moving onto sex at that point. You know, the grown up your-dick-is-in-my-ass-but-I-really-kinda-like-it kind. But Noh-Varr just kept sucking on his dick, which had softened a little, but got itself back into the game within half a minute. Tommy just laid there and moaned for a bit because _tongue_ , but then he realized that he was sort of missing out on the whole package deal.

“Hey.”

Noh-Varr hummed, and looked up at him, his mouth still wrapped around Tommy's dick, and _wow_ that was hot. Tommy shook his head a moment. Must not get distracted by Noh's sexy mouth. On his dick. Yeah.

“Hey, I wanna suck your cock, too.”

Noh-Varr raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, I'm sure, c'mere, give it to me. No, not like that, lay down on top of me, I know you can hold yourself up on your arms, yeah, just like that, no move your hips up here a little bit so I can – oooooh yeah. Yeah. I'm just gonna -”

Noh-Varr's cock was hanging right in his face, dripping fluid that was most definitely tinged _blue_ now, and it was pulsing. It was a little bit intimidating, but at the same time, it was - Tommy'd _made_ Noh-Varr get that hard. Noh-Varr's lips were on his balls right now. So the least he could do was reciprocate. And honestly, he wanted to. Maybe he'd never want to again after, but – he was curious. So he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and pulled Noh-Varr's hips closer and Noh-Varr just sort of slipped in.

It was – it was – it was really _weird_. He'd never sucked another cock before, and this one was so alien. But it was good. It was really good. Noh-Varr was shaking, trembling, and making this continuous humming groan, which felt really good on Tommy's cock and balls, and was really just flattering since Tommy wasn't really doing anything except holding it there in his mouth and thinking about how strange everything tasted. He'd tasted himself a few times after some particularly adventurous porn, and it hadn't tasted anything like this. Noh-Varr was more bitter and less salty, but also sort of sweet at the same time. And his precome was definitely thicker, almost like glycerin or something. And there was a lot of it. Tommy made precome, but not like this. He was pretty sure if Noh-Varr did fuck him they wouldn't need to use any lube at all, because Noh-Varr was just dripping everywhere.

Tommy hadn't even noticed that Noh-Varr had been keeping his dick as still as possible until he groaned and stopped holding it back, and it _writhed_ in Tommy's mouth. Noh-Varr actually stilled and buried his face into Tommy's hipbone, gripping his thighs tightly and just moaning as his cock twitched and explored Tommy's mouth. It was completely foreign and kinda scary but Noh-Varr was so obviously aroused by it and Tommy was really fucking high, so he just pretended it was Noh-Varr's tongue and started chasing it around his mouth. A choked off whine came out of Noh-Varr's mouth, and then Tommy's throat was flooded with fluid. He coughed a bit, swallowed, coughed some more, and took in a quivering, gasping breath as Noh-Varr shuddered through his orgasm.

Noh-Varr practically collapsed on top of him.

“Oof! Ah, fuck, Noh, you're heavy!”

Noh-Varr mumbled something at him and made a half-hearted attempt to stroke his cock.

“You can wait a minute, it's okay. I'll probably be hard for a few hours anyways; that's how it works for me.”

“Mmngh.”

“Yeah. Me too. Ugh, this stuff is sticky. Don't you wanna go wipe down?”

“Ummmmmmnn.”

“Yeah, okay.” Tommy was feeling abruptly less high, and slid out from underneath Noh-Varr to go grab something to wipe down with. Noh-Varr's come was really sticky; he did _not_ want it drying on his face. He was so apparently not into that. He sped into the bathroom and immediately regretted it when his stomach lurched. Still high then. Or coming down from it; he wasn't sure. He'd never dropped acid before. And he metabolized things really quickly, he was pretty sure the high should have lasted longer. Either way, he wiped down with some towels in the bathroom, then brought another damp towel back to the bed for Noh-Varr, who hadn't moved at all. Maybe Tommy'd broken him.

The ship provided water when he muttered something about dehydration, coming up in a glass from the surface of the nightstand. Which was downright handy. He drank the whole thing and asked for another, which he wanted Noh-Varr to drink. But first he had to get him to move.

When Tommy rolled him over, he saw Noh-Varr's pupils were just pinpricks, and his whole face looked sort of dazed, and he had Tommy's come on his lips. Which was seriously sexy. Tommy got a bit sidetracked by that, and before he really knew what he was doing had shot another load all over Noh-Varr's stomach. He hoped that was okay. It seemed to be okay because when he did Noh-Varr whined and closed his eyes and arched up into Tommy's touch.

“We are so fucked up. We need to like, seriously talk about some stuff before we have sex again. Because you're apparently seriously submissive and I apparently have a thing for coming all over you and yeah. We should also make it to actually putting someone's dick in someone's ass cuz I sort of want to try that.”

“How – mmmngh. How're you so – so – _y'ivanta_.”

“Coherent?”

“ _Ji_.”

“I have no idea. Really high metabolism. Speaking of which, you should water. Drink it I mean. Wow this is so surreal. I really need to clean my come off you. And you're still leaking everywhere. How do you keep your uniforms clean? Oh my god I can't stop talking.”

Noh-Varr shook himself and propped himself up on one arm, took the cloth from Tommy and casually wiped the come off himself, drank down the entire glass of water in one gulp, pushed himself up and over while bringing one arm up so that he face planted into the pillows and pulled Tommy down with him. He gestured, and the lights dimmed down into almost nothing. Another gesture and the ship dinged confirmation that they were in a stable orbit around the moon. Tommy wriggled a little bit but Noh-Varr's grip was like iron.

“Sleep.” Noh-Varr mumbled.

“But. _Sex_.” There was a little whine in Tommy's voice.

“Sleep.” Noh-Varr insisted. “Then – mmmm English. Then I'm gonna eat you out and fuck you so hard you can't see straight.”

“With my dick.” He clarified, after Tommy thought for sure he'd fallen asleep again.

Sex was _awesome_.


End file.
